Bleed for me
by LuvInu88
Summary: Title is not suggestive for now. The Getbackers get called on an unusual mission by Hevn who was contacted by an anonymous client. But Himiko has begun to suffer from a crisis in which she must be on her guard for an invisible enemy who haunts her dreams


Fic by: Pinkz88

Disclaimer: umm, I do not own Getbackers, even if I wish I could…so don't sue me

Enjoy!

Okay by the way I have some slight references from Atropo's knife's wonderful unfinished fic "Catharsis" and a tiny winy bit from Rabid Lola. Thanks a lot!

Fic: so far decided are only Ban x Himiko and possible Ginji x Natsumi. Rated pg-13 , so far no swear words or inappropriate situations or violence. Ok have fun , and review pls!

Inerasable sin

Chapter one

It was a cloudy afternoon in the city of Tokyo , particularly in the streets of Shinjuku.

In one of the more ghetto side of the town lay a grungy looking apartment building where resided a girl of no older than 16 years of age. She lived on the second floor and was always in and out of the apartment.

The other residents such as the old lady upstairs or the transvestite next door rarely saw her around. For her to be a student was out of the question, the people who seldom got a glance at the girl exiting or hastily entering the building never saw her in a school uniform let alone carrying any material that seemed "educational".

It was very curious , especially to the no-lifers in the small neighborhood the only thing that had been seen carried in or out by the girl were weird packages of all sizes.

The girl rented a small one room , living room, kitchenette and one bathroom apartment , the plainest of the kind in the old building. Very small, but she didn't need that much space.

Once inside the apartment one could clearly see that your average sixteen year old did not reside there …the bed being the only piece of furniture that was free , save a small bundle that seemed to slumber in bliss under the covers. Beside it there was a desk which just so happened to be full of small glass vials everywhere.

Some full with what seemed to be a bright concoction and others empty.

The bathroom was full of panties and bras hanging from the ceiling. And the little kitchen was also stocked full with vials…almost foodless.

Other than that u had a closet that was stocked with some clothes most of them pants and loose shirts and on the corner a long dark purple body suit.

The young woman seemed to be deep in slumber but under her lids she saw things that she had been seeing for the past few days which bothered her so much.

_At first everything was dark around her , endless black, completely engulfed in darkness, absolutely nothing within the reach of her sight. And suddenly a bright light shone in front of her…She shielded her eyes from the sudden change in illumination , hurting her sight._

_She heard a familiar voice :_

"_Yamato!_ _Yamato! Nanda! What's wrong?"_

_She immediately opened her eyes to look there she saw her brother kneeling on the floor, a contorted expression upon his shadowy features…and beside him was none other than Ban , a younger version of _

_him_ _when he still wore his hair with no gel, holding her brother by the shoulders and shaking him. _

"_Yamato!_ _Yamato! Snap out of it!"_

_Yamato looked up at Ban , it looked as though he was becoming taken over by some horrible demon that was tearing him apart from inside. And then he said in what seemed a great effort:_

"_B-Ban!_ _Kill me!"_

_Ban looked as though he could not believe what he had just heard._

"_WHAT? YAMATO! What are you saying?"_

_It looked as though he was running out of patience , when in truth running out of time.._

"_Ban ! Listen to me! JUST KILL ME NOW!"_

_His eyes pleaded to the jagan-master_

"_NOW!_ _DO IT!"_

_Ban lowered him head as if to take in the reality of what he was about to do…and looking up with barely visible tears on the brim of falling from his crystal blue eyes he thrust forward with his hand, sending a direct blow to the middle of Yamato's stomach .Blood splattered everywhere,_

_and then_ _there was silence Ban laying Yamato's body on the ground, the former still barely breathing. _

_Ban with an utter expression of shock and disbelief staring at his now bloody fist…_

"_Ban…I leave Himiko in your hands"_

_The image suddenly faded away and she stood back in darkness, in a great deal of confusion._

_And then another light appeared behind her and she saw _

_Another familiar image…it looked like that time in Mugenjou when she had barely defeated Kagami Kyouji,_

_She was wrapped around that white sheet Kagami had tried to sacrifice her with , and she saw the expression of heavy weariness on her features , the acceleration poison taking its toll on her body as she fell to the floor, but felt two strong hands clutching at her shoulders and supporting her. She heard his voice … "Himiko! Oi! Himiko! What's wrong? Your as cold as corpse!"_

_That time , even though she was at the brink of death all she could think about was how good it felt to have her back against the warmth of his chest and how she could smell his perfume and how it brought back such tender memories from the time he was with her and Yamato…_

_But as he got up to leave her and that startled/disappointed look flashed across her features this memory faded to black as well. _

_Darkness took over again and then there was a violent shaking of the ground ,if there was any ground to begin with…Himiko stumbled and figures and memories began flashing all around her, Yamato and a toddler her fleeing from dark hooded figures, Yamato training her breathing skills, The encounter with Ban , Yamato being buried, Living on her own , the streets of the low reputation places she had to attend in order to get jobs that barely paid for the low-quality life she was getting by on back then. The boy she had mistaken for Ban once , him almost raping her, and then Akabane , Maguruma _

_(Mr.NoBrake) ,Ginji, _

_Ban….it was all chaotically swirling , appearing on and off, voices and whispers. _

"_YAMETTE!" she screamed clutching her head._

_She then curled up on the floor clutching her head and closing her eyes "wake up wake up wake up!"._

"_MUAHUAHUAHAU" she heard a loud and evil laugh light surrounded her as she looked up to see the first scene shown to her earlier, but this was different Ban stood over Yamato's corpse with a twisted expression of blood-lust and Madness on his face smiling and licking the blood in his hand. _

"_Oi…Himiko don't worry you're next"_

_She sat up only to realize that he could see her…and was frozen with disbelief and fear. The evil Ban raised his hand in snake bite position ready to strike for her heart… his figure descended upon her and she closed her eyes ready for what was coming…but instead the hand pushed her to the floor and she felt a cold and damp surface come into contact with her back…she slowly opened her eyes and saw another familiar face to her…the face of that boy in_ _Shinsaibashi who had almost violated her …was it really him, back at that time she had seriously confused him for Ban,_

_she was motionless pinned to the floor by this stranger…and as the light of a nearby passing car hit his face she saw it was indeed the boy, but only for one brief moment. _

_The next as the once again shadowy face began to lean in to her horror Himiko saw Ban's psycho face ith stains of blood once again…. She prepared to scream as he kept leaning in…. the suddenly…_

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

_riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

The green haired girl awoke with a startled expression, in a sweaty frenzy. Barely being able to wake up properly due to the ringing of the phone that didn't seem to cease. Giving up on laying back down to sleep in hopes the phone would give up Himiko bad-humoredly stretched , reaching for the phone on the small table in beside her bed.

"Moshi Moshi"

"Himiko?"

"uh…nanda? Hevn?"

"Finally! U pick up ur phone u do know that I asked u to meet me at the café at 5:00 P.M. ! do u know what time it is….why haven't u picked up your phone! This is so unlike u!"

The young transporter was starting to get irritated , she was tired, still half asleep, semi-scared by this repetitive nightmare and she had the big bosomed trouble-brewing mission mediator blonde female…Hevn trying to pass moral to her….

"Hai hai hai! Sugimasen! Ok? I'll be there as soon as I can! Hontoni these people sometimes.…."

She could hear some chatter in the background …probably the other people whom Hevn had rounded up for the job.

Oh god , how Himiko hoped Ban wasn't among them… could she stomach seeing him and looking him in the face when : a) she was having these freaky nightmares involving him , and b) when she was beginning to notice that her feelings for the same guy were starting to go a bit overboard than what she had hoped they would.

Last night she had a very tiring delivery to make . She had gotten home in one of those ungodly hours and had fallen asleep. Himiko looked over at the clock and saw that indeed she was a bit "late" for her appointment.

As she was going through her small repertoire of clothes for an outfit that looked normal and mature on her other than the dark purple bodice and Chinese top (which happened to be in the wash.) she came upon a white button up shirt much too big for her , a slight blush creeped over her tanned skin. It wasn't intentional .

"_baka_ _what are u feeling this way about…must be the weather…_" A brief image of a smirking Ban

flashed in her mind, and then the girl's mind began to drift to those days when she , him and her brother had formed a team , a time when she was truly happy yet didn't know it…Himiko tsk-ed quickly shrugging off the nostalgic and depressive thoughts before they led up to a memory she'd rather not reminisce on again and again.

She left her apartment in a frenzy wearing simple jeans, a black tank-top covered by a dark purple feminine blazer like coat.

The weather did look like it was promising rain anytime soon. Seeing as she was only a few blocks away from the Honky Tonk Himiko decided to see if she could speedwalk there .

She was in no mood to have her bike drenched and the motor filled with water like that last time she had had to transport a package halfway across the city and got stuck in the rain.

And just as her luck seemed to be oh-so-lovely today is began to drizzle as she was only halfway to the Honky Tonk .

"hmmm where I wonder if Himiko-chan is alright?" said the usually cheerful Ginji.

"un, daijoubu it must be the weather.." said Natsumi who was happily wiping the table that Ginji was seated on staring into nothingness with a grumpy-faced Ban next to him with his cigarette dangling on one side of his mouth as usual.

Across from them sat an annoyed looking Hevn.

"Your telling me! Even though she's a professional you can still count on teenagers to be so forgetful"

A grim looking figure standing in a corner of the café slightly titled his huge black hat with his white gloved finger .

"actually, mediator-san Lady poison has never done this type of thing before…" said the creepy scalpel wielder.

Kazuki and Shido sat at the counter only listening to the conversation . Shido with an expression of slight confusion (is he stupid LOL kidding) and Kazuki seemed to be paying attention to something else.

"ah , seems she is here."

A half drenched Himiko opened the door to see that all eyes were on her . She just stared back at Kazuki first, then Shido , Akabane who smiled his freaky smile at her, Hevn who looked indigenized, Ginji who was smiling and waving happily and finally Ban whom she did not dwell on for too long, looking away with a mild childish/irritated air.

Ban on the other hand was trying not to notice how her semi wet shirt clung to her body, quickly evaporating the thought … "Ah…minna-san gomen, I really don't know what's wrong with me!" she said slightly bowing.

Ban noticed this was something terribly unlike the usual proud Himiko he knew…apologizing AND admitting such a thing about herself.

"Nevermind that Lady poison , I think mediator-san has something to tell us…" said Akabane approaching the purple eyed teenager.

" Right! Now that all of you are here I can get down to business " all eyes diverted to Hevn. Except those of the waitress and owner of the café.

"So is this another trouble-making job , like the usual ones Hevn?" said Ban returning to his usual arrogant persona.

Hevn just replied mildly irked " Well that's up to your level of professionalism Ban"

"The snake bastard doesn't know the meaning of the word!" Said Shido who had been quiet long enough.

"NANI? Say that again you easy going pimp!"

"QUIET!" said Hevn once again.

Both the jagan and beast master backed away with surprised looks.

Hevn Sat back down and cleared her throat.

"As I was saying….I have been contacted by a very rich client who wants a double job."

All eyes looked questioning , but no one said anything waiting for her to continue.

" He specifically asked for this group… seeing as your services have become famous. The client's request is fairly simple , Within the next three days you will all board a cruise-ship, which will carry you off to the location that remains anonymous due to the client's requests.

There your job will be outline more specifically… but as far as I have been informed if you have anything to pack ( she indiscreetly eyes the getbackers duo) you must provide for at least a week and half and the job will consist of getting back something,

and transporting it back to mainland Japan.

The client also warned that the methods for getting the object he has been deprived of may involve considerable risk , so naturally only this group of professionals could pull it off ne? OH and by the way all of the expenses on the trip are paid for.."

After the blond woman finished speaking. There were seconds of silence …and then a Bursting out of commotion , starting with Ginji.

"So we won a free-vacation!"

" Ne Gin-chan sugoi! I'm sure it will be so much fun!" said the waitress all of a sudden interacting in hyperactive sync with the former-raitei.

"it's not vacation! It's work you baka!" said Ban punching Ginji over the head.

"I don't know there's something suspicious about this…"

Observed Ban with his usual inquisitive attitude.

" What snake bastard? Scared?" taunted Shido, who seemed to be a little too proud today.

"hmmm I wonder what is it we have to get" Kazyki thought out loud in his usual peaceful tone.

"Well seeing as this job offers me some entertainment I think I shall agree" exclaimed non other than Dr.Jackal.

"How much pay Hevn?" asked Ban once again.

"oh yes, if the job is completed successfully 8 million yen per person." Informed Hevn now looking through her virtual agenda.

_Ch-ching!$$$_

"Ok count us in" said Ban without further hesitation.

"me too" said Shido.

"I guess I cant refuse.." said Kazuki with one of his polite smiles.

All answered except one… and again that afternoon all eyes turned to Himiko.

She looked out of it, but snapped back to reality upon noticing all the inquisitive stares upon her.

"uh, hai hai I accept the job!" she said sounding as if she hadn't even listened properly to Hevn's proposition.

"Well it's set then! Ja ne! I have to be getting somewhere else now minna! Don't forget to pack , and be at the seaport at promptly 8:00 P.M three days from now."

All nodded. Hevn accentuated the last part of her sentence at Himiko, who just glared back.

"Ok then bye! Today is Recycling day!" said Shido leaving right after Hevn.

"Ja minna-san see you all soon" said Kazuki gracefully exiting the café.

The café was only left with its two workers and the remaining four of the crowd which had been summoned.

"Hmm , Lady poison…you seem different today" commented Akabane smiling at her .

"ah… hehe must be the clothes!" she said in a dismissive manner.

"hmm… nanarito, see you around Lady poison, and I suggest you wake up for this job…" said the trenched coat man also making for the exit. Himiko just followed him with her eyes and turned to see that Ban and Ginji were talking to each other already. About what… she did not know , and was feeling too worn out to care, for some reason all she wanted to do now was go back home and relax in her little apartment .

"Ja then" she said almost inaudibly and exited the café . Once outside she could hear the busy city sounds mixed with the cloudy day air.

Himiko sighed and began to walk back home. A few steps away from the honky tonk she didn't even pay attention to the sound of the bells in the entrance ringing .

"OI! Himiko!"

She abruptly turned around. Ban was standing there looking at her with his usual unreadable expression.

"hmm, what is it Ban?" she was feeling too tired to force in a tone of irritation right now.

He closed his eyes as he removed his cigarette from his mouth blew the last drag out, and threw away the head. Resuming his earlier actions and striding slowly towards her.

"Nanda? What's wrong with you huh?"

She was startled to hear him actually inquiring about her personal life.

"What do you mean?" she questioned back.

He looked to the side for a second as if thinking about her situation.

"Have you been using the acceleration scent ?"

Her eyes widened in confusion.

"Nani? Uh ….no "

Seems he was really insisting. His eyes looked to the other side and then he said….

" well kid , you better be looking up when we part for this mission because I wouldn't wanna be draggin' around dead weight like you."

It was too good to be true he was back to his usual arrogant self. She couldn't help but to frown with irritation spilling all over her tired facial features

"ah, if that's what your worried about , then don't be "

He looked surprised for a second at her reproach and then she continued… "If I happen to be dead weight I would never throw myself on you , I can take care of myself."

Saying this Lady poison spun on her heel and walked away.

The Jagan master almost regretting his words extended his arm in a gesture to reach out to her…but quickly gave up and his arm lazily flopped inside his pocket, and he re-entered the café .

" ne! Ban-chan daijoubu ? you look constipated!"

Said tare Ginji as Ban sat back down. Only to receive a major slap on the back of his head.

"oi Ginji, just shut up."

To be continued!

o.k. hi Im new in the getbackers section and I hope you liked the first chapter of my fic which is still in the making! Bear with me here I finished writing this at four in the morning.

Pls review and give me your opinions , that is if you expect continuation…

Ja ne


End file.
